First Confession of The Year
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Fic oneshot spesial untuk merayakan Malam Tahun Baru. Author gak pinter nulis summary jadi baca sendiri aja ceritanya. Warning: OOC, alur ga jelas, diksi masih belajar, typo. RnR?


Ame: Happy new year! Ini fic spesial hasil belajar diksi yang pertama bagi saya sendiri! Jadi ya ... Sorry banget kalo masih abal. Hahaha... Ok, daripada kelamaan, kita mulai aja ceritanya ya? Saya mau syuting Vocaloid Showtime soalnya, hehehe...

* * *

><p><strong>Merodine V Presented,<strong>

**"First Confession of The Year"**

**Warning: OOC, diksi yang acak adul, alur gak jelas, typo, abal, don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha dan Crypton Media Future :)**

* * *

><p>Sebuah bola mata emerald menatap pada bentangan lukisan malam yang bertabur titik-titik emas. Rambutnya yang bagai benang sutera terbelai lembut oleh gerakan udara malam yang sejuk. Keadaan sepi itu mencekam hati gadis itu. Situasi yang sunyi itu mencekik perasaan gadis itu hingga suara teriakan terus terdengar dalam benaknya. Paru-parunya terasa menyempit karena terdesak semua beban pikiran yang tengah menimpanya. Akalnya terbang jauh menembus angkasa yang bahkan belum diketahui dimana titik berakhirnya. Dia memikirkan seorang lelaki. Ya, sesosok lawan jenisnya yang berhasil memikat hatinya, namun kini membuat tanda tanya besar di kanvas polos sang gadis.<p>

"Miku, kau belum tidur?" Seorang gadis kecil terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Perempuan bersiluet toska itu menoleh, menghela nafasnya, menyentuh sudut kelopak matanya yang agak basah, kemudian tersenyum pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Belum, Rin-chan. Aku sedang memikirkan suatu hal,"

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, ..." Gadis kecil itu menyingkirkan selimutnya dan turun dari singgahsana malamnya. Kakinya menuntun gadis dengan rambut honey blonde itu menuju balkon dan berdiri tepat di samping Hatsune Miku -sepupunya. Kedua bibirnya yang lembut bertanya, "Apa yang sedang terpikir olehmu?".

_'Apa yang sedang terpikir olehmu?'_

Rangkaian kata itu tiba-tiba saja memasuki lamunan Miku dan kembali memperkelam batinnya. Barusan adalah kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh pujaan hatinya. Suara rendah sang lelaki kembali menggema dalam gendang telinganya dan sekaligus menggetarkan tubuhnya sendiri. Semua itu membawanya ke masa lalu.

* * *

><p>Dedaunan kering turun dan menari-nari di tengah hembusan angin. Udara semakin menusuk epidermis kulit seiring musim gugur yang akan terganti musim dingin. Rasanya, sebuah syal dan sarung tangan saja tak akan cukup bagi perempuan yang tengah melamun ini. Butiran seputih kapas, namun dingin dan juga rapuh, mulai turun dari gumpalan awan yang terselimuti warna senja. Keheningan tersebut terpecah ketika pintu ruang kelas terbuka dengan kasar dan masuk seorang lelaki.<p>

"Masih disini rupanya," ucap lelaki itu dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan. Dia baru saja berlari, seakan waktu memburunya. Memang, dia berlari karena rasa takutnya akan kehabisan waktu. Bukankah waktu memang memiliki batas?

"Kaito-kun?" Miku memastikan sosok yang tertangkap lensa matanya itu tidaklah salah. Untuk lebih memastikan, Kaito memberikan senyum simpul kepada Miku.

"Kau pikir siapa, hn?" Kaito melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri tepat di samping Miku. Mereka tak langsung bertatapan. Pandangan mereka sama-sama menuju ke bentangan karunia Tuhan yang kini mulai memudarkan cahaya sedikit demi sedikit.

Detak jantung mereka berdua tidak beraturan. Sang lelaki terlihat lebih gugup daripada perempuannya. Tapi, wajah Miku juga mulai diwarnai dengan rona merah yang manis. Detik di sekitar terhenti dan membiarkan dua insan ini saling berpikir satu sama lain.

"Apa yang sedang terpikir olehmu?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada rendahnya. Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Miku menyamai detak-detak di tubuhnya. Seluruh organ dalam mekanisme kehidupan Miku seakan bekerja melebihi kecepatan normalnya.

"A-Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa," jawab Miku pelan. Dia mencoba menyetop semua gejolak dalam dirinya, tapi seluruh _file_ di _folder_ hati Miku sudah terserang virus yang bernama _'cinta'_.

"Kalau aku ... Iya," gumam Kaito pelan dan mengundang iris mata Miku untuk menatap lekat pada iris dark aqua milik Kaito. Dengan lembut, Kaito meletakan tangannya di belakang kepala Miku dan mendekatkan wajah Miku ke wajahnya. Centi demi centi, dan akhirnya seluruh jarak di antara mereka terhapus. Kedua insan itu saling bergulat di dalam mulut lawan mereka. Setelah beberapa lama, semuanya berakhir dan sang gadis sudah kembali ke realita.

Jam dinding yang menyaksikan pun diam seribu bahasa dan bagaikan jarumnya pun membisu tak mau bergerak. Semilir angin yang lembut membelai dua sejoli itu. Wajah Miku dipenuhi dengan rona merah yang mempermanis dirinya. Dia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya hari ini!

Kaito mundur satu langkah dan berlutut di hadapan Miku. Wajahnya menatap sang bidadari hatinya. Dan dengan pasti, Kaito menyatakan cintanya.

"Hatsune Miku, aku cinta padamu,"

* * *

><p>Kagamine Rin terdiam begitu melihat kakak sepupu yang amat ia sayangi menitikkan airmata. Kakaknya itu kembali menangis sambil memeluk bayangan hampa yang ada di hadapannya. Rin memejamkan matanya karena tidak tega melihat kepedihan yang tengah dialami oleh kakak sepupunya itu.<p>

Miku pun demikian. Dia membeku dalam dunianya sendiri. Terbelenggu dalam penjara yang berisi kesedihan, kepedihan, luka, dan goresan hatinya yang lain. Bulir-bulir kesedihan itu mengalir dari sudut mata Hatsune Miku. Ia ingat betul, dulu saat ia memeluk Kaito, kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Kini, seberapa besar pun usaha Miku untuk mewujudkan dan mengkhayalkan Kaito tengah berdiri di hadapannya -membalas pelukannya -Miku tetap merasa dingin. Ia kini sendirian.

_'Aku akan datang, Miku! Aku akan datang!'_

Suara itu seakan terngiang dengan cepat di telinga Miku. Suara Kaito. Miku mencari-cari dari mana asal suara itu datang, tapi hanya kekosongan yang ia dapatkan. Kecuali Rin yang menatapnya miris, tak ada lagi yang tengah memperhatikannya. Lalu, darimana asal suara itu?

"SUDAHI ITU SEMUA, MIKU! KAU BISA GILA JADINYA!" Pekik Rin tiba-tiba. Rupanya, semua kegilaan yang Miku lakukan lebih menyayat-nyayat hati Rin.

Miku terbelalak dan bola mata emerald itu hampir saja keluar dari tempat singgahnya. Terkejut karena tak menyangka bahwa dirinya kini mulai **gila.** Miku langsung duduk dan menutupi dirinya, takut kegilaan itu makin merasuk dan merusak kewarasan Miku. Miku pun kembali merasakan hangat.

"Aku disini, Miku," Rin membisikannya pelan di telinga Miku. Tapi, ucapan yang pelan itu mampu menetralisir semua racun yang hampir membunuh Miku.

"Kenapa ... Kenapa Kaito begitu kejam padaku malam ini? ! Kenapa dia malah berciuman dengan gadis lain? !" Miku menumpahkan semua airmatanya begitu kewarasannya sudah ia rasa kembali.

Rin ingat jelas semuanya. Ia ingat begitu Miku amat shock melihat Kaito tengah berciuman dengan mesra dengan kawan Miku sendiri -Megurine Luka. Sudah lama memang, hubungan cinta kakak sepupunya dengan Kaito itu kandas. Tapi, baru seminggu terakhir ini -seminggu sebelum malam perayaan hadirnya tahun yang baru -Kaito benar-benar telah mencabik-cabik habis perasaan Miku.

_'Dia hanya mantan pacarku.'_

Rin mendengar jelas saat Kaito mengatakan hal itu saat Luka menyindir-nyindir nama Hatsune Miku. Ingin marah, tapi Rin tak punya kuasa dan andil untuk ikut campur dalam masalah tersebut. Merasa tak bisa membantu kakak sepupunya, Rin lebih sedih lagi.

* * *

><p>Tok. Tok.<p>

"Selamat malam, saya Kaito Shion, kawan- ah, maksud saya, saya kekasihnya Hatsune Miku!"

* * *

><p>Rin melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Miku. Ia merasa kini Miku telah bisa membenarkan pikirannya lagi. Rin terduduk di samping Miku yang masih terdiam dan tak berekspresi. Jujur, Rin sangat terpukul mengetahui ada yang sebegitu kejam pada kakak sepupunya. Rin amat <strong>membenci<strong> Kaito.

Tok. Tok.

"Rin. Apakah kakak sepupumu masih terjaga? Seseorang mencarinya,"

Rin terkejut. Siapa yang mencari Miku di saat jam sudah hampir menunjukan pukul dua belas malam? Dan setahu Rin, semua kawan Miku yang lainnya tengah menghadiri pesta di rumah Megurine Luka. Lalu, siapa orang yang dimaksud dengan Ibunya itu? Rin menoleh kepada Miku -memastikan apakah Miku mau bertemu dengan orang itu atau tidak.

"Aku tak apa. Jika boleh, persilahkan saja dia masuk ke kamar ini. Aku tak punya cukup tenaga untuk turun," ucap Miku lemah sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Kakak masih bangun, Bu. Kalau boleh, suruh saja orang itu masuk ke kamar." Ucap Rin. Tidak lama kemudian, lelaki itu masuk.

Kaito Shion.

Miku kembali membelalakan matanya. Ia tak percaya, Kaito datang malam ini. Kaito terlihat amat basah dan wajah Kaito juga agak terlihat pucat. Jas yang dikenakan oleh Kaito masih meneteskan air, begitu pula dengan dasi, dan celana Kaito. Rambutnya juga masih sangat basah. Tapi, malam ini tidak hujan!

Rin langsung berdiri dan menatap Kaito dengan penuh kebencian. Tak ada belas kasihan yang tersisa oleh Rin. Pintu langsung didorong dan dipaksa untuk tertutup, sementara Kaito melawan dorongan dari Rin. Saat Rin merasa ia tak mungkin menyaingi tenaga Kaito, ia membuka pintu itu dan membentak-bentak Kaito.

"APA LAGI YANG KAU MAU, HAH? ! KAU MASIH BELUM PUAS MELIHAT MIKU SAKIT HATI KARENAMU? !"

Kaito terdiam. Tenaganya yang tadinya amat penuh, kini berkurang drastis dan membiarkan Rin menutup pintu kamarnya. Kaito pun bersandar di dinding dan menurunkan semua berat badannya. Dia terduduk lemas sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Kenapa kau tutup pintu itu, Rin...?" Tanya Miku lemah. Rin terduduk di tepi ranjangnya dan luapan amarahnya kini tergantikan oleh tangis.

Miku berdiri dari semua kerapuhannya. Ia sudah berhasil memberontak dan menerobos semua dinding kesedihannya yang makin memburuk. Semua kegelapan pasti akan hilang begitu cahaya datang, bukan? Begitu pun Miku yang merasa ia sudah kembali melihat cahaya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rin. Aku jamin," ucap Miku. Langkahnya yang agak tertatih berhasil menuntun Miku meraih gagang pintu kamar yang tadi telah ditutup Rin. Pintu pun terbuka dan ... Iris emerald Miku tiba-tiba menjadi terasa basah sekali saat melihat Kaito sudah tidak ada di luar kamar Rin.

"KAITO!" Miku -tanpa berpikir panjang -langsung berlari menuju tangga. Tapi, karena ceroboh dan tergesa-gesa, kakinya terkilir -tepat di depan anak tangga yang mungkin masih bisa menuntun Miku sampai di dekapan hangat Kaito lagi. Hancur sudah semuanya. Sudah tak ada lagi harapan bagi ...

"KAITOOO!" Rin berlari sekuat tenaga dari kamarnya dan mengejar sosok Kaito yang mungkin masih dapat ia bawa kembali untuk menyinari semua kegelapan Miku. Ia turun dari tangga dan melihat Kaito baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Sedikit lagi, Rin sampai, tapi ... Kaito kini sudah berada di atas motornya dan bersiap pergi. Rin mempercepat langkahnya.

**"KAITOOO!"**

Tepat di depan pintu rumah, Rin berteriak sekencang mungkin. Persetan dengan semua orang yang memandang Rin dengan tatapan aneh, Rin hanya mau Kaito kembali untuk kakak sepupunya.

"R-Rin?" Kaito menganga. Bukankah tadi dia sudah mengusirku? Tapi, Kaito masih mau harapan untuk dirinya memeluk Miku lagi. Kaito pun turun dari motornya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan dingin yang terus mencekamnya dan memaksanya untuk menyerah.

"Maaf. Miku masih mau bertemu denganmu," ucap Rin. Kaito mulai menampakan sinar kebahagiaan lagi.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Kaito dengan semangat. Ia ingin sekali masuk dan kembali bertemu dengan Miku. Tapi, Rin mencegahnya masuk.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya,"

* * *

><p><em>'Aku mencintaimu, tapi ... Miku yang lebih aku cintai.'<em>

_'Kau membuatku malu, Kaito! Kau harus membayarnya!'_

Megurine Luka terduduk diam merenungi semua perlakuannya saat di pesta. Ia terduduk murung di depan kolam renangnya yang mewah. Masih ramai sekali pesta yang digelar olehnya, sekalipun sang tuan rumah ini tengah tenggelam dalam kegundahan yang mendalam. Tangannya terus memain-mainkan gelas yang berisi minuman alkohol.

_'Apakah kau mencintaiku Kaito? Aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

_'Tapi, aku belum bisa beri jawaban.'_

_'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hatsune Miku?'_

_'Ya.'_

_'Apa kau bodoh? Kau tahu, apa pikiran Miku terhadapmu? Dia hanya menganggapmu mantan pacarnya.'_

_'Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?'_

_'Tapi, aku lebih mencintaimu daripada Miku.'_

_'Dia hanya mantan pacarku.'_

_'Baguslah kalau kau mengerti.'_

_'Tapi, aku lebih menyayangi dia!'_

Mata Luka mulai berkaca-kaca. Luka berjalan menuju kolam renang dan duduk di tepiannya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia tadi sengaja mencium bibir Kaito di hadapan Miku agar Miku cemburu. Ia juga ingat bagaimana tadi ia menceburkan Kaito ke kolam renangnya setelah Kaito -sekali lagi -menolaknya. Manik mata Luka memandang air yang mencerminkan wajahnya itu. Luka begitu terkejut saat melihat bayangan yang nampak. Itu bukan wajahnya! Mata yang menyipit dan menatap licik, seringai yang kejam, dan wajah yang penuh dengan ambisi untuk menjatuhkan Hatsune Miku. Terlalu terkejut hingga Luka melemparkan gelas alkoholnya kedalam kolam renang.

_'Kau jahat, Megurine Luka. Itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya!'_

_'Aku tidak! Aku tidak jahat!'_

_'IYA! KAU JAHAT!'_

**"TIDAAAK!"**

Luka menjerit hingga para tamu memusatkan pandangannya pada Luka. Pesta hening sesaat.

Wajah Luka memucat mendadak. Karena sudah tidak kuat dengan semua tekanan itu, ia langsung berlari tanpa arah. Kakinya mengajaknya ke depan gerbang rumahnya yang megah dan menyetop sebuah taksi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luka langsung naik ke taksi tersebut dan menyebutkan tujuannya.

"Kediaman Hatsune Miku."

* * *

><p>"J-Jadi- ...?" Bibir Rin menganga setelah mendengar cerita yang sesungguhnya.<p>

"Ya, semuanya itu memang kesalahanku. Aku tak sanggup menahan semua gejolak ini dan meluapkan semua rasa benciku terhadap Miku. Padahal, aku tak bermaksud begitu," ucap Kaito.

"Kaito!" Seorang perempuan dengan gaun yang cantik dan rambut pink yang lurus dan indah turun dari taksi. Matanya terlihat bengkak. Jelas saja, ia menangis di sepanjang jalan selama mencari-cari alamat Miku.

"Luka?" Panggil Kaito.

Luka langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Kaito dengan erat. Tidak lama, ia kembali melepaskan pelukan itu dan berlutut di depan Kaito sambil terus menumpahkan semua penyesalannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kaito," ucap Luka lirih. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa kedua pundaknya tersentuh oleh kehangatan. Saat matanya terbuka, Luka melihat Rin dan Kaito sudah menyiapkan lengan untuk membantu Luka berdiri. Wajah Luka langsung memerah dan airmata kembali meleleh. Tapi, bukan lagi airmata kesedihan, melainkan airmata kebahagiaan. Ia tertawa. Tawa yang mungkin sudah lama terlupakan olehnya.

* * *

><p>Miku daritadi masih menunggu penuh harap. Mata Miku terpejam dan membayangkan jika ia harus pergi saat itu. Ia menggeleng dan kembali melihat bentangan langit malam. Ia jadi teringat hobinya yang dulu. Dia suka sekali menamai bintang. Jemarinya pun mulai menari-nari di dalam angannya sambil menyebutkan satu per satu nama kawannya. Saat akan menyebutkan nama <em>'Kaito'<em>, bintang yang ditunjuk Miku menjadi bersinar lebih terang dibandingkan dengan bintang yang lain-lainnya. Ia agak terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat hangat.

"Miku,"

"Miku disini." Balas Miku. Tidak lama kemudian, tiga kawannya sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Miku memutar bola matanya dan melihat ke kiri dan kanannya. Setitik airmata terlihat berkilau di sudut mata Miku.

"Maaf,"

"Terimakasih." Balas Miku. Ketiga kawannya itu pun tersenyum.

"Hitung mundur. Sepuluh detik lagi, tahun 2012 sudah tiba," ucap Luka.

Miku menutup matanya. Ia berharap masih dapat menyebutkan do'anya dalam sepuluh detik terakhir itu.

'Aku harap di tahun yang akan datang, aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku dan memberikan kebahagiaan bagi yang lainnya. Untuk semua yang berada di sekelilingku, lebih tepatnya.'

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

**DUAR! DUAR!**

Ratusan warna berkilauan dan membuat malam yang sunyi tak sendirian lagi. Suara gemuruh yang ramai dan meriah itu menggetarkan hati empat sekawan ini. Kini, tepat pukul 00.00 semua kesedihan sudah berubah menjadi tawa. Semua kepahitan kini mulai terganti dengan permen kapas yang lembut dan manis. Dan catatan yang sudah penuh dengan coretan berbagai kata dan warna, kini kembali putih.

Miku pun begitu. Setelah melihat semua keindahan itu, ia merasa airmatanya sudah tidak perlu lagi keluar. Dunia terlalu indah untuk ia tangisi. Ia yakin, esok akan lebih cerah daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Kaito mundur satu langkah. Dia berlutut dan memanggil nama Miku untuk menatap iris matanya seperti kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Miku ragu. Dia menoleh kepada kirinya -Rin dan kanannya -Luka. Miku tidak yakin apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah benar.

Rin memeluk jemari Miku dengan jemarinya yang lebih mungil. Luka pun begitu. Kedua gadis itu kemudian tersenyum kepada Miku.

"Aku memaafkannya,"

"Aku merelakannya,"

Miku mengangguk dan iris matanya kembali menatap pasti iris mata dark aqua yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sudah punya kepercayaan diri yang mantap saat ini dan tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Hatsune Miku, aku cinta padamu."

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Ame: Sorry banget ya kalau masih ccd dan abal banget. Namanya juga masih belajar. Tapi, meskipun begitu saya butuh banget review dari kawan-kawan sesama author FFn biar saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam penulisan cerita kayak gini. Akhir kata, boleh saya minta review seikhlasnya?<p> 


End file.
